Razorblade Kisses
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: Demyx is a rocker and Zexion is an emo. both are dateing. can Demyx break Zexion out of his shell before it's too late. rated for selfharm, swearing and mention of rape and boy love. DemyxZexion
1. prolouge

Chapter: prologue

Demyx and Zexion were best friends with secret crushes on each other. They were both content with just being friends, but that never last long now does it?

Demyx got off of Zexion's bed, tripping in the process. He grabbed the nightstand trying to get keep steady, forgetting about the broken glass that he accidentally broke earlier. He wound up slashing his hand in the process. "Damnit!"

"Demyx, are you ok," Zexion asked jumping up and rushing over to his friend.

"Oh, Yeah, Fine for someone who just got there hand slashed open," Demyx said sarcastically, clutching his bleeding hand.

Zexion rolled his eyes and grabbed his first-aid kit from his bedside stand. "Here let me see your hand."

Demyx held out his hand and Zexion picked out the few glass shards logged in the blonde's hand. He cleaned and bandaged the wound carefully with the bandage wrap. Zexion looked up at his friend, who was staring right at him. The same look that made Zexion want to tell his best friend his darkest secret. He blushed and looked down for a few seconds before looking back up. "Th-there that should do it," Zexion said.

"Thanks," Demyx said taking a step closer to Zexion.

The two teens stares at each other for a while, eyes locked, unable to move. Demyx then leaned down and kissed Zexion gently on the lips. The younger teen nearly melted. But as soon as the kiss started it ended, with Demyx backing away.

"Oh god, Zex, I'm sorry," Demyx said turning away. "I-I need to leave."

"Demyx wait," Zexion said setting his hand on his friends shoulder, preventing him from leaving. "Just wait for a second please."

Demyx turned around and Zexion kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the other teen's waist. Demyx stood there for a moment, stunned, before slowly wrapping his arms around the other teen's waist, holding him close. The blonde gently slides his tongue into the younger teens mouth. Zexion moaned as Demyx explored his mouth and Zexion let his own enter Demyx's. After the need for air became too much, they stopped, both breathing hard. Zexion laid his head on the blondes.

"I love you, Demyx," Zexion whispered. "For so long."

"I've loved you for along time too Zexy," Demyx said.

"I thought that you wouldn't like me cause of my age," Zexion said. "I mean I'm only 14 and your 16. So I thought you'd want someone around your age."

Demyx smiled. "I could care less about the age difference, I just want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you," Zexion said, lifting his head up and kissing his lover again.


	2. Prelude

Chapter 1: Prelude

Two years later, Zexion was sitting on a couch in his favorite café, Haollow Bastion Cafe, reading a book. His boyfriend, Demyx, was rocking out with his band, Kiss and Control, in the same café. Zexion looked up at his boyfriend and almost smiled. Almost was the key word. Zexion never showed any emotion and kept it all bottled up inside. The only person that could see through the walls he put up was Demyx.

Demyx glanced over at Zexion when he saw him watching and smiled. Zexion nodded and went back to his book. He looked back up when it was time for Demyx solo a few minutes later. Zexion watched as his boyfriend struck each cord carefully on his sitar, ending the song. The crowd cheered and again Zexion went back to his book.

After a couple of more songs the band started to play their last song. Zexion looked up to watch, since Demyx was going to be the one singing. The song was Demyx's favorite. "Prelude" by AFI.

"This is what I brought you.

This you can keep.

This is what I brought.

You may forget me.

I promise to depart just promise one thing

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I brought you.

This you can keep.

I promise you my heart just promise to sing.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought.

So think me naïve.

I'd promise you a heart you'd promise to keep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."

The band's gig ended and the band began to pack up. They ended up getting mauled by fan girls and guys along the way. The band included: Roxas- lead singer, Axel- guitar, Demyx- sitar and Xigbar- drums.

After finishing packing up, Demyx walked over to his boyfriend and sat down next to him. Zexion put his book down and Demyx caught sight of it. It was Bram Stoker's Dracula, it was the same book that Demyx got Zexion a few days a go.

Demyx kissed Zexion on the cheek and wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame. Zexion leaned into the blonde and sighed. "So how was my band's performance," Demyx asked.

"It was amazing as always," Zexion replied, turning his head and kissing the blonde softly. "Ready to go home?"

Demyx nodded standing up and reaching out his hand to help Zexion up. The younger teen took the blondes hand getting up. Zexion grabbed his book and Demyx grabbed his sitar and they headed to the parking lot. Demyx unlocked his car, a blue corvette and they headed home.

As soon as they got home they crashed on the couch. Demyx turned on the TV as Zexion went back to reading his book. The blonde put his arm around the other teen's shoulder, pulling him closer. Demyx flipped through the channels to find nothing on.

"It's Sunday, you know nothing's on," Zexion said flipping a page in his book.

"I know," Demyx sighed before flipping to input and turning on the DVD player.

"Dracula's still in the DVD player," Zexion said not even looking up from his book.

"Then I shall watch that," Demyx said. "I'm too lazy to move."

"hmph…I remember when you used to hate vampires, demons and stuff like that," Zexion said flipping another page in his book.

"And then I got to know a certain emo boy who loves that kind of stuff," Demyx replied smiling, running his hand down to Zexion's waist and pressing the play button to start the movie.

Zexion put his book down on the coffee table and they lay down next to each other on the couch. Demyx put a protective arm around the younger boy. Together they watched the movie in silence.

Near the end of the movie there was a loud crash that made Demyx and Zexion who both fell asleep jump. The crash of course was the front door as Axel and Roxas, who were both drunk, came stumbling in. Axel sat down in an armchair with Roxas sitting on his lap.

"Drunk again?" Demyx sighed loudly.

Axel flipped Demyx off and lit a cigarette. "And you watching Dracula again."

"Well, I'm going to bed," Zexion said getting up. He gave Demyx a quick kiss and grabbed his book off the coffee table. HE walked down the hallway to his room. "I see you guys in the morning."

Demyx frowned. Zexion had been going to bed early a lot. He knew why, he saw the scars that decorated his boyfriend's arms. Demyx was staring off and thinking when Axel asked him a question. "Huh?"

"I asked if you fucked your emo boy yet?" Axel said slowly as Roxas giggled.

"Excuse me!!!!" Demyx said taken aback.

"Have you…"

"I heard what you said! How dare you ask me something personal like that!" Demyx yelled, throwing a costar at the redhead. "Dmn drunks"

"Sorry man"

Demyx got up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Demyx stormed to the bedroom that he shared with Zexion. He opened the door just as Zexion was changing into his long-sleeved nightshirt. "You should keep your shirt of it's going to be hot tonight," Demyx said closing the door.

Zexion jumped not expecting anyone to be there. "I don't think that it is," he mumbled taking off his pants and climbing into bed.

"You always say that," Demyx said stripping to his boxers.

"I know,"

Demyx turned off the light and climbed into bed next to Zexion. Getting comfortable he put his arm around arm around his boyfriend, holding him close. "I love you, sweetie"

"I love you too," both drifting off into sleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**well there was** **chapter 1**

**comments make me happy**

**should have chap. 2 up by tomorrow maybe later tonight**


	3. Let it Bleed

Chapter 2: Let it Bleed

Zexion didn't stay asleep for very long. He woke up for about the third time near midnight. So he grabbed his I-pod and walked to the bathroom. He turned on his I-pod, which started with the song: "Let it Bleed" by The Used. He opened up the drawer of the sink and grabbed the razorblade that he kept hidden under a board covering the bottom of the drawer.

He sat down against the bathroom wall, dragging the razorblade across his wrist, just as the chorus of the song kicked in. A pool of blood formed on the white tiles of the floor as he made more cuts that went a little deeper up his arm.

"And what did you think that I was sober

Put me out cause I'm on fucking fire

A positive scab that's never healing

Regret that I've kept this clean

The most I can do for you is keep on lying

It's not a lie if you can let it sing

Let it bleed

And take the red for what it's worth

Watch the fire

Momma fill your lungs with the smoke for one last time

If you feel like dying you might want to sing"

Zexion watched the blood trickle down his arm and drip onto the floor. After a few minutes, he grabbed the bloody towel that he also kept hidden and held it to his cuts to help stop the bleeding. As the song faded out he cursed himself for giving into cutting again.

The teen took the bandage wrap and wrapped it tightly around the cuts on his arm. He then cleaned up the pool of blood that had formed on the floor. He put the razorblade and towel back into hiding, as well as putting away the bandages. He splashed cool water on his face and headed out of the bathroom and back to his room. He turned of his I-pod and climbing back into bed next to Demyx. sleep followed soon after.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**i know short chapter.**

**chap. 3 up by tommorrow maybe**

**comments make me happy**


	4. Far Away

Chapter 3: Far Away

Demyx woke up the to Zexion's alarm clock going off. He reached over his boyfriend and turned it off. He kissed Zexion's forehead and got up, letting the younger teen sleep. He had been awake the night before when Zexion got up and cut himself again. He had looked at the younger boy's arm when he ha d finally fallen asleep.

Demyx opened up the closet and got out his black AFI shirt and a pair of ripped up blue jeans and threw them on. He grabbed his silver guitar necklace (given to him by Zexion for his birthday a few months ago) and threw that on to. He put on his black fingerless gloves, a few black bracelets and his diamond earring, before heading to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

He got the kit and walked back to the bedroom. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to the younger teen. Demyx pulled up Zexion's sleeve to revel the blood stained bandages. He began to unwrap them when Zexion woke up.

"What are you doing?" Zexion asked sleepily.

"Changing your bandages," Demyx answered and stopped unwrapping. "What happened?"

"I fell," Zexion lied.

"You need to be more careful," Demyx said, knowing it was a lie.

Zexion nodded and sat up. Demyx pulled off the bandage and laid it down. He took a damp washcloth that he brought with him and cleaned off all the dried blood, the other teen winced as it touched the tender cuts. After Demyx was done, he put a disinfectant on the cuts a clean bandage on it.

"Get ready, we need to get to school," Demyx said getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

The blonde went back to the bathroom and put away the first aid kit. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and styled his hair the way he liked it, in a mullet. He went to the front room, threw on his black converse and waited for Zexion to finish getting ready.

About an hour later Zexion came into the front room after finishing getting ready. He had his blue hair styled the way he always had it, covering one eye all emo looking. He wore a black and purple H.I.M shirt, with a black mesh shirt underneath it. He wore a pair of black and purple pants with purple cris-crossing straps and chains hanging from the belt loops. He two purple and black studded belts that cris-crossed across his pants. He wore a black spiked choker and a black spider chain on a black ribbon. He wore black dangling spider earrings and his makeup consisted of black eyeliner and purple eye shadow.

"How do I look?" Zexion asked sitting down and running his tongue over his purple snakebite piercing as he put on his black combat boots.

"Fucking hot and amazing as always," Demyx answered, kissing his boyfriend. "Ready to go?"

Zexion kissed Demyx back before nodding and getting up, lending Demyx a helping hand.

"You changed your nails, I like them," Demyx said.

"Thanks, I needed to change them," Zexion said. His nails weren't his normal black but twilight purple.

They grabbed their school bags, Demyx's a black backpack and Zexion's a purple and black spider web messenger bag covered in pins from Hot Topic. They headed to Demyx's car and headed to school. When they got there, they headed to the wall of the courtyard where all of their friends hanged out. They sat down next to Roxas who was not near Axel for once.

"I figured you wouldn't be at school today with how drunk you and Axel were last night," Demyx said.

Roxas looked up at them, his eyes all bloodshot. "I DON'T want to be here, but I've missed to much school and I've got detention all week cause of fighting and skipping. You know that."

"That sucks too bad your still fifteen or you could drop out," Demyx stated.

"I'm not dropping out and giving my brother the satisfaction of watching me do that," Roxas said. "I hate that homophobe."

"We know that Roxas, Where's Axel?" Zexion asked flipping a page in his book.

"He's still at home, didn't you noticed?" Roxas replied swaying a bit.

Zexion shook his head. "You need an aspirin? You look out of it."

"No, I've already took some not to long ago," Roxas said getting up. "Sorry, but I have to go meet someone right now, see you in class."

"Bye," Demyx and Zexion said together.

Roxas left limping through an outdoor corridor that everyone called smoker's path. Which was used for kids to smoke and as a short cut to get to class faster. Demyx put his arm around Zexion and attempted to pull the other teen closer. But Zexion pushed away mumbling something about he was trying to read and that his big brother Saix was watching.

"Oh come on he know your gay," Demyx said.

"But, he still doesn't know about you yet," Zexion replied.

"Then tell him, it's been three years and he still doesn't know. He's the only one here who doesn't know" Demyx said. "Even your other brother knows."

"That's because Riku caught us," Zexion said flipping another page in his book. "And he's more accepting cause he doesn't hate you and he's gay too."

"Come on, please, even my brother knows," Demyx pleaded.

"No,"

Demyx glared at Zexion, who wasn't paying attention to him. He was too involved with his book. Though he did say sometime about Marluxia being gayer than Demyx was. Riku came over a few minutes later, and sat down next to Zexion.

"What's up little brother," Riku greeted. "Hi Demyx."

"Nothing, I'm reading," Zexion said. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Well, what are you reading?" Riku asked.

"Bram Stoker's Dracula. Demyx got it for me," Zexion answered showing his brother the cover.

"Aww, that was nice," Riku said ruffling Zexion's hair. "You got the book to go along with the Dracula movie I got you."

Zexion nodded. He flipped another page in his book just as Saix walked over to them. He stood right in front of Zexion. "What? Another Vampire book?"

"Yes," Zexion answered.

"Demyx can you leave us for a moment, I need to talk to my brothers," Saix said not evening looking at the blonde. He never liked Demyx and didn't approve of Zexion hanging around him.

Demyx nodded, whispering in Zexion's ear, "See you in class, babe." Before getting up and starting to walk to class. "I need to talk to the teacher anyways," He said a bit louder.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**well there was chapter 3. ****chapter 4 should be up by tommorrow. ****working on finishing chap. 5. comment it'll make me happy.**

**the ages and grades of everyone so far are:**

**Zexion-15 going on 16, 11th grade (skipped 8th grade)**

**Demyx-18, 11th grade (failed freshman)**

**Roxas-15, 10th grade**

**Axel-18, 11th grade (failed freshman)**

**Riku-17, 11th grade**

**Saix-18, 12th grade**

**as more people are added I'll tell their grade///age**


	5. Walking Alone pt1

Chapter 4: Walking Alone pt.1

"Zexion listen, mom really wants you to come home," Saix sighed sitting down next to Zexion.

"No,"

"But mom wants you home," Riku said, looking down. "And she said she was sorry."

"I said no,"

"But…"

"Saix, just shut up and listen to me, I'm perfectly fine living with my friends," Zexion stated hollowly standing up. "I'm not going back and that's final. This discussion is over."

"Please, for mom," Saix pleaded. "Please just think about it?"

"No, I already said that I'm fine living with my friends," Zexion said turning away. "And my boyfriend."

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Saix yelled jumping up. "WHO?"

"Saix, please stop yelling," Riku asked.

"SHUT UP RIKU! NOW TELL ME WHO IT IS ZEXION!" Saix yelled louder.

"Demyx," Zexion answered as he started to walk to his first class, turning on his I-pod.

"WHAT!" Saix yelled, grabbing Zexion's shoulder and slamming him into the courtyard wall, holding him there. "NO! I WON'T ALLOW THAT!"

"Let go of me Saix," Zexion said, struggling to get away. "I don't give a fk what you say anymore."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!!" Saix roared as the song on Zexion's I-pod began to play.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless

Lost under the surface

I don't know what your excepting of me

Put under the pressure

Of walking in your shoes"

Saix slapped across the face hard in face, causing everyone to gasp. Riku was up in a flash trying to pry Saix off of Zexion, but Saix only slammed Riku into the wall, knocking him out.

"I've become so numb

I can't feel you there

Become so tired

So much more aware

I'm becoming this

All I want to do

Is be more like me

And less like you"

The chorus played out as Saix punched Zexion a few times. The others too afraid to interfere. "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!!! GOT IT!!!"

"I will never listen you again," Zexion stated coldly. "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly

Afraid to lose control

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of your"

"I TOLD YOUNOT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, DMNIT," Saix yelled slapping Zexion across the face again.

"Saix, there's a teacher coming," Marluxia said, stepping in to interfere.

"SHUT UP YOU FKING FAG!!!" Saix yelled slapping Marluxia. "I DON'T CARE!!!"

Xigbar ran over to hold///drag Marluxia back, to prevent him from getting into trouble. Everyone backed away even further away from Saix and his brutal beatings, to scared to interfere.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LISTERN TO ME WHEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" Saix screamed punching Zexion in the stomach.

"No I'm not."

Slap. "SHUT UP YOU FKING EMO KID!!!" Saix yelled punching Zexion harder and slamming his head into the wall a few times.

"Hey! Hey! Cut it out! Mr. Hikari!" Vincent Valentine the counselor called out as he ran over. He pulled Saix off of Zexion, who fell to the ground. "Saix, come with me, your going to the office. Zexion are you ok?"

Zexion nodded as he crawled over to Riku to check to see if he was ok. "But, I don't think Riku is though."

"Ok, Hold on," Mr. Valentine said and turned and got Cid Highway, one of the gym teachers, to come over and take Saix to the office…

"Come on big brother, wake up," Zexion said.

Zexion ran his fingers through Riku's hair, before noticing the blood running down Riku's neck and onto the now blood stained shirt. He then noticed the blood on his fingers. He looked up and saw the blood stained rock that was jutted out of the wall, right where Riku's head hit.

"NO!" Zexion shouted and everyone turned around to see Zexion with blood stained hands. "No! Big Brother!"

Mr. Valentine, Cid and Marluxia all ran over. The counselor checked Riku's pulse and breathing. "His pulse is dropping and his breathings shallow." And that's when he pulled Riku forward to inspect his head…

"NO!" Zexion yelled. "This isn't happening!"

Mr. Valentine had pulled Riku forward to reveal that the blonde's head was bleeding profusely and his back was completely soaked in blood. "He's lost too much blood, we need the nurse out here NOW!" the counselor said. "Cid, please get the nurse out here."

The gym teacher ran to get the nurse as students crowded around the scene before them. Mr. Valentine yelling at them to get to class. Zexion had pulled his knees up to his chest and just the tiniest bit of fear show through his eyes. And Saix had fallen to the ground saying over and over "What have I done? What have I done?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yeah so there's chapter 4**

**yeah i know that it sucks**

**anyways i don't think i mentioned anyone's last names till know they are:**

**Zexion Hikari**

**Demyx Yourichi**

**Roxas Strife**

**Axel Itachi**

**&&& yeah i made Zexion's brothers Riku and Saix**

**&&& Roxas's brothers will be Sora and Cloud**


	6. Your Guardian Angel

Chapter 5: Your Guardian Angel

Zexion walked into the art room, five minutes after the bell rang. He gave the teacher, Aerith Gainsbourgh, his pass and sat down next to Demyx. Zexion, Demyx, Roxas and Axel (when he's there) sat the same table everyday.

"Zex, What happened?" Demyx exclaimed when he saw the bruises forming on his boyfriend's face.

"I don't want to talk about it," Zexion said, getting his sketchbook out. "All I'll say it that it involved Saix."

Demyx lightly touched Zexion's bruise and sighed as the younger teen jerked away. "Sweetie,"

"My brother's in the hospital," Zexion said. "Riku is."

"Are you ok?" Roxas asked, slightly worried.

Zexion stopped shading his drawing and glared at Roxas. He went back to his drawing and didn't answer. They knew better than to ask Zexion if he was ok.

"Is Riku ok?" Demyx asked.

"I-I don't know," Zexion answered.

"What happened?" Roxas asked concerned,

"I told you I don't want to fking talk about it," Zexion said coldly.

"Zexy, can you please tell us," Demyx asked sweetly, taking hold of his boyfriend's hand.

"Fine," Zexion answered telling the story.

"He hit you!" Demyx exclaimed loudly making Zexion jump. "He can't so that."

"Just stay out of it ok. It's done. Over with," Zexion said putting his head down. "Nothing you can do about it now."

"But we can stop him from…" Zexion slapped Demyx hard across the face.

"I said shut up, ok," Zexion said, his gaze cold. "Just stay out of it."

"Your not one to play nice are you Zex?" Cloud said taking a seat next to his younger brother Roxas. Squall pulled up a seat next to Cloud. "I hope I don't get slapped for sitting here"

"Hi Cloud, Squall," Zexion greeted. "What are you guys doing over here?"

"Oh, we thought we hang out with you guys," Cloud replied. "Sora and his gang is gay bashing again."

"I fucking hate that idiot," Roxas said rubbing his forehead. "Owww….my head hurts. Does anyone any aspirin?"

"I asked you if you needed any earlier idiot," Zexion said, handing Roxas his bottle of aspirin. "Here take some."

Roxas grabbed the bottle and took some. He handed the bottle back. "Thanks, Zex."

"No problem,"

"Hey Zexy," Demyx said staring at his boyfriend. "I have a question."

"No,"

"But, I didn't say it."

"I know, what do you want?"

"Do you want to see a movie after school?" Demyx asked. "Please."

Zexion raised an eyebrow and stared at Demyx. "Why?"

"So he can fuck you in the theatre," Roxas said with his head on the table.

"Roxas!" Cloud said hitting his brother on the back of the head. "That's not nice."

"Owww…that's my head.

"Then don't drink so much alcohol," Cloud replied, hitting his brother again."

"Guys stop," Demyx said glaring at the other two blondes.

"Demyx,"

"What is it Sweetie?" Demyx said looking over at Zexion.

"Why the movies,"

"Umm…I don't know to get your mind off of what happened," Demyx said shyly.

"You know I hate the movies," Zexion said

"I know, I shouldn't have asked," Demyx said looking down.

"What movie?"

Demyx looked up at Zexion. "Huh?"

"Tell me what movie and I might go see it," Zexion said.

"I don't know Resident Evil maybe?" Demyx replied.

"You hate Resident Evil."

"I know, but you like it,"

Zexion leaned over and kissed Demyx lightly. "Yeah I'll go."

Demyx looked over at the other three. "You guys want to go?"

"We don't have much else to do," Squall said. "Though, I don't know how much 'watching' will be done."

Cloud blushed and the friends laughed. "Squall!"

"I'll go and take Axel if he's sober enough," Roxas said recovering from laughter.

They all decided to meet at the Twilight theatre at 8:00. Cloud and Roxas started talking about something random and Squall sat there doing his work. Demyx leaned over and kissed Zexion, whispering something in his ear. Ignoring the stares he scooted closer and put his arm around the younger boy.

"Faggots!" Roxas' twin Sora yelled. "How can you guys hang around them?"

"There's nothing wrong with being gay Sora," Cloud said glaring at the young brunette. "And plus they're a hell of a lot cooler than you will ever be,"

The whole class went silent as Sora sat there shocked. "But…But…It's against god and it's gross and not right."

"Well, I guess I'm going to hell too," Cloud said coldly.

"But your not…"

Cloud grabbed Squall and kissed him in front of the whole class. All the class but Sora's gang clapped and whistled as the two boys continued kissing. Even the teacher smiled. Cloud and Squall broke apart after a few minutes and Cloud turned to see the look on his brother's face. "What were you saying Sora, I was a little busy there"

"Don't talk to me anymore you faggot!" Sora yelled. "Your disgusting."

Cloud smiled and kissed Squall again. The three nobodies high-fived the seniors as the homophobes turned their backs. "Well, that was fun" Cloud said.

"Hikari," Aerith called out.

Zexion looked over at the teacher. "Yeah."

"Come over here please,"

Zexion got up and walked over to the teacher's desk. "What?"

"The office just sent me some information on your brothers," Aerith said. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Yeah,"

"Well Riku's been transferred to the hospital and is in a coma," Aerith informed Zexion. "We're unsure of if he'll make it."

"Well, at least he's not dead," Zexion said bowing his head. "Yet."

"As for Saix," Aerith paused. "He will be expelled from school."

"Good, that asshole deserves that for what he's done," Zexion said.

Zexion walked back to the table and sat down. He went straight back to his drawing. Demyx looked over at his boyfriend worriedly.

"Zexion, what's wrong," Demyx asked, putting a hand on Zexion's shoulder only to have it brushed off.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Zexion said coldly.

"Saix?" Cloud asked.

"He put Riku in a coma," Zexion said. "He might not even make it."

Demyx pulled Zexion into a hug. "He's going to be ok, nothing's gonna happen to him."

"We'll all be here for you when you need us. Ok," Cloud said.

Zexion looked at his friends and nodded. That's when he realized who his guardian angels were. Demyx, Roxas, Cloud, Squall, Axel and Riku. And they weren't going to leave him.

Class ended and each of the friends headed for their next class. The classes went by slowly until lunchtime finally arrived. Zexion was walking through Smoker's path to get to the courtyard when he was slammed into a wall.

"Well, if it isn't the little emo faggot who left home,"

Zexion was punched hard and saw black.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**finally i wrote up the 5 chapter. but i really don't like it much.**

**i'm sorry i had to make Sora a homophobe, he was originally supposed to be with Riku.**

**But i had to put my fav pairing in here (Cloud///Squall).**

**reviews make me happy**


	7. Walking Alone Pt2

Chapter 6: Walking Alone pt.2

Zexion woke up to find himself in a semi-dark classroom, lying on the floor. He turned his head slightly to see a picture of his mother on the teacher's desk. Hs eyes widened. He knew where he was; he was in his stepfather, Sephiroth's classroom. He got scared, there would only be one reason why he'd be there.

"Good to see your awake, Zexion," Sephiroth said coolly as he kneeled down. "I understand that your part of the reason that your brother and my son is in the hospital."

"Riku was trying to protect me you ass," Zexion said and Sephiroth slapped him.

"It's not nice to call people names Zexion," Sephiroth said, running his hand down the teen's body.

"And it's not nice to rape people either," Zexion said as the mans hand landed on his zipper. "Please i moved out because of this."

"Shut the fuck up you worthless kid," Sephiroth snapped straddling Zexion.

Sephiroth hand creped into Zexion's pants grabbing onto the boy. Zexion struggled against him, but was slapped. The man undid Zexion's pants and took them off. The teen's eyes widened in fear, it was happening again. Sephiroth raped Zexion pounding into the boy. Zexion yelled and tried struggling away. Pain shot through his body and he screamed. Sephiroth twisted and pinned the teen's arms, reopening the cuts. Zexion was close to tears when Sephiroth was done having his way with him.

"Get dressed and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you," Sephiroth said, putting his pants back on.

Zexion got dressed, grabbed his backpack and jetted out of there. He shook from pain and felt disgusting. As he walked down Smoker's Path he collapsed from pain. He sat again the wall and pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head.

"God, I'm so screwed up. If Demyx knew about this he'd…He'd leave me," Zexion thought.

"Zexion are you ok?" a familiar voice asked.

Zexion looked up to see Cloud standing in front of him. He shook his head. "No. I'm not"

"Come on, you don't want to be out here alone. You can tell me what happened." Cloud said lending a helping hand.

Zexion tried to get up but fell down. Cloud caught him and Zexion swore. "God Damnit!"

"Oh my god, Zexion what happened?" Cloud asked.

"I tripped over something," Zexion lied.

"You need to be careful, here I'll help you." Cloud sighed.

Zexion froze as Cloud put his arm around his waist to help him walk. "No, I'm fine."

Cloud notice Zexion tense but said nothing. "No, I'll help you."

Zexion nodded and together they walked toward their friends at the courtyard wall. Demyx was the first to notice them.

"Zex, What the hell happened?" Demyx exclaimed running toward his boyfriend.

"I tripped," Zexion answered looking down. "Can you take me home Demyx?"

Demyx nodded reaching for the younger teen. "Come on sweetie, let's go. Thanks for helping him Cloud.

"No problem," the senior replied. "See you guys later."

They walked to Demyx's corvette and headed home. They reached home and Demyx helped Zexion inside. They sat down on the couch and Demyx noticed the blood on Zexion's arm. "Zex, your cut reopened, I don't think that tripping would do that

Zexion looked away. He couldn't, no he couldn't say anything. "I don't know how it happened."

"Whatever, you better go take a shower, I'll help you there," Demyx said frustrated. He was so tired of the lies, yet he was afraid of saying anything.

They walked to their room and into their bathroom. Demyx turned on the shower, helped Zexion undress and helped him in the shower. Demyx left and Zexion reached for his pants and grabbed the razorblade inside the pocket. The cuts on his arms stung from the hot water. He dragged the blade across his wrist and watched the blood drip from the cut.

Back in the front room, Demyx called Cloud's cell phone. "Cloud, I need to talk to you really quick."

"Yeah," Cloud answered, noticing the worry in the other blonde's voice. "What's wrong Demyx?"

"I need you, Squall and Roxas to meet me back at home," Demyx replied. "Zexion's not telling us something and I want to know what. I know that he didn't trip."

"Yeah, we'll be there," Cloud said. "I need to get to class, I'll talk to you later. I'll have Roxas call Axel so you don't have to deal with him."

They hung up and Demyx held his face in his hands. He was so worried about Zexion but afraid to say anything too him. 'Why the fuck am I such a coward? Why can't I just say anything to him?' "GOD DAMNIT!"

"Demyx"

Said blonde looked up to see Zexion looking at him in their bedroom doorway. "Yeah sweetie, what is it?"

"Are-are you ok?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Demyx answered giving a faint smile. "Did you need something?"

Zexion shook his head and retreated back into the bedroom, closing the door. Demyx got up and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing one of the Vodka bottles out of the fridge. He poured himself a glass and sat back down on the couch.

"Zexion, what happened in your past that made you like this?" Demyx whispered to no one.

He finished his drink and walked to the bedroom, to find Zexion asleep. He laid down next to him and put an arm around the younger teen. Demyx sighed and whispered softly, "I wish you would tell me what's wrong."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yeah i know that the updates late**

**please don't kill me **

**anyways i finally got my co-writer at my house and we finished this chapeter and started on the next**

**yes i have a co-writer**

**hopefully next chapter will be up soon**

**later**


	8. Coming Clean

Chapter 7: Coming Clean

Zexion awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. He turned to see Demyx lying next to him asleep. The blonde's arm was wrapped around the younger teen. Zexion got off the bed and crossed to the door.

Demyx's eyes flickered open. "Where are you going, babe?"

"Someone's knocking at the door, I was going to go answer it," Zexion answered.

"Oh," Demyx went to fall back asleep, before he sat up. "Wait, I know who it is,"

Demyx got up and he walked with Zexion to the front room. The blonde paused at Axel and Roxas' room, sounds of Roxas yelling at Axel floated out to the hallway. Demyx knocked on the door and told them to go to the front room.

Demyx answered the front door as Zexion sat down on the couch. Demyx stepped aside and let Cloud and Squall in. A door slammed and a pssed off Roxas came into the front room, with A very apologetic Axel in tow. Everyone sat down and looked at Zexion. Zexion pretended not to notice.

There was a silence, broken by Cloud. "Zexion, honey, what's going on"

"Huh"

"What really happened at school today." Roxas asked.

"I already told you i tripped." Zexion said looking at the floor. "So get off my back alrea-"

"Will you quit your fucking lying already!!!" Demyx yelled startling Zexion. "We know you didn't really trip!!!"

Everyone sat there shocked. Demyx, who looked very enraged and irritated, had _**NEVER**_ yelled at Zexion. Even Zexion looked a bit shocked.

"Anyways, Zexion, we're all very worried about you," Squall said calmly. "We want to know the truth."

"Nothing happened, I'm leaving now," Zexion said attempting to get up, but was pulled back down by Cloud and Demyx, who sat either side of him.

"No, you're going to talk," Cloud said releasing his hold on Zexion's arm.

"Noth-"

"Please, Zexion, just tell us what happened," Demyx pleaded. "Quit making up lies."

"Fine! You really want to know what happened? Huh?" Zexion yelled. "I was raped! Are you happy now!"

The group sat there wide-eyed at Zexion. They couldn't believe it. Demyx let go of Zexion's arm and way the first to speak.

"Who raped you?" Demyx asked dead serious.

Zexion shook his head and looked down. "No, I-I can't"

"Just fucking tell us!" Axel yelled.

"Don't yell at him," Roxas hissed, slapping Axel.

"It was Sephiroth," Zexion whispered to where only Cloud and Demyx heard.

"Your step-father raped you!!!" Demyx burst out.

"Demyx, shut up!" Cloud hissed, before softly adding, "Zexion, Sweetie, was that the first time he raped you?"

Zexion shook his head. "No, He's been raping me since i was nine."

"Did anything else happen?" Squall asked.

Zexion stayed quiet, he already said too much. "I…I can't…"

"Zex, you need to tell us," Roxas said, before glancing at Cloud. "Besides, your not the only one he's raped."

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked.

"About a year or two before he did that to you," Cloud paused for as moment. "He…He would take turns raping Roxas, Sora and I. Back when he used to baby-sit us."

"So your not alone," Roxas said. "Just tell us if anything else happened."

Zexion paused a moment. "Riku was molested by Sephiroth, and the scar on Saix's face is from Sephiroth, after Saix tried to stop him from hurting us and after finding out that Riku was the result of Sephiroth raping my mom."

"Why didn't you tell us he did that to you?" Demyx spoke up.

"I didn't want to tell any one because, I was afraid that everyone would leave me. Sephiroth threatened us and I moved out to get away from him, but he got me anyways," Zexion replied.

"Zex, I would never leave you," Demyx said holding Zexion closely. "None of us will."

"Yeah, you're stuck with us babe," Squall said smiling.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Zexion said.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yeah i know lame**

**my co-writer didn't help too much**

**but aleast it's updated**

**i'll explain more of what happened when Zexion was younger in later chapters**

**so yeah, laterz**


	9. Your Guardian Angel pt2

Chapter 8: Your Guardian Angel pt.2

It was around 9:30, when Cloud and Squall left. Demyx and Zexion retreated to their rooms as Axel and Roxas got into another fight. Roxas eventually stormed off to his room, slamming the door and kicking Axel out to the couch. Zexion rolled his eyes; Axel and Roxas have been fighting a lot lately. Demyx and Zexion got into bed after changing and lay close to each other.

"Demyx, I want to got see Riku at the hospital tomorrow," Zexion said. "But, I'm afraid that_ he_ will be there."

""I'll go with you sweetie, if you want me to," Demyx stated. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Zexion said as he cuddled against Demyx and buried his face in the blonde's chest.

The lovers drifted off to sleep, or a least Zexion tried to. Zexion kept having the same nightmare that he's been having for years. He tossed and turned, crying out for help. Demyx was awaken by it and laid a comforting hand on Zexion's arm, telling him that everything was ok. Zexion calmed down and his eyes flicked open. "Demyx,"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Demyx said, removing his hand, only to have it pulled back by the younger teen.

"Don't leave stay here," Zexion whispered, moving closer to Demyx.

"I'm not leaving," Demyx told Zexion.

Zexion laid his head on the blonde's chest, cuddling against him and holding him tight, to prevent him from leaving. "Demyx,"

"Yeah,"

"Will you sing for me?"

Demyx laid there a second running his fingers through Zexion's hair, draping his arm across the younger one. And he softly began to sing.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_[to fade_

Demyx finished the song and softly kissed Zexion. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I love you."

"I know Demyx, I love you too," Zexion whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**so there's chap. 8**

**alittle short i know**

**the story's gonna get a bit better now**

**there should be a yaoi scene soon**

**i hope i really don't know**

**so yeah laterz**


	10. Promise

Chapter 9: Promise

Zexion woke up, tangled against Demyx. He detached himself from the blonde and got ready. Today he simply threw on a pair of blue jeans, his Smashing Pumpkins shirt and his Rise Against hoodie. He didn't plan on going to school today anyways. He turned on his i-pod and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He went back to the bed and gently shook Demyx's shoulder. "Demyx, get up."

The blonde woke up and glared at Zexion, before pulling the covers over his head. Zexion pulled them off of him and threw them across the room. He told the blonde to get ready and walked out into the front room. Axel was watching TV, a cigarette between his lips. Zexion leaned against a wall, crossing his arms. "Axel, you look like shit, what did you do this time to get Roxas so pissed off?"

Axel glanced at the other teen and shrugged. "I don't know, he's been in a bad mood a lot lately and apparently it's my fault."

"You know, he loves you a lot, but he doesn't think that you love him back." Zexion said. "He told me that he thinks you only want him for sex."

Axel put out his cigarette. "That's not true, where'd he get an idea like that?"

"I don't know, but you can try and show him you really care," Zexion said. "Take him out to dinner and a movie. He really likes romantic stuff like that."

"He never told…."

"He didn't tell you because he thought you would think it's to sappy and stupid," Zexion coolly said.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do that, I mean I'm not that kind of guy."

"Just try it," Zexion said as Demyx walked out. "You might like it and Roxas would really appreciate it."

"Ok," Axel said pulling out another cigarette. "I'll try it."

"Ready to go Zexy," Demyx asked.

Zexion looked at the blonde and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

They threw on their shoes and headed to the car. They drove to the hospital and walked to Riku's room only to find someone already there. "Lulu."

Zexion's mother turned around and threw her arms around her youngest son. "Zexion, sweetie."

"Don't fucking touch me!" Zexion growled pushing his mother away.

"But I'm your mother and I told you not to call me Lulu"

"I don't care, I don't consider you my mother anymore, so deal with it."

Lulu started to cry. "Zexion, I'm sorry, I-"

"Shut the fuck up, I came here to see my brother, not talk to you," the teen said.

Lulu pointed at Demyx. "He can't come in here, it's fami-"

"I said shut up bitch," Zexion snapped pushing aside.

Zexion walked over to Riku and gently kissed on his forehead. He sat down and took Riku's hand. Demyx sat down next to Zexion. Lulu ran out of the room, crying down the halls.

"Riku, I told them what happened to us when we were younger. I told Demyx and them. So they know now," Zexion whispered. "I know we promised to not to tell, but it happened again."

Zexion paused. "Just wake up soon, and if you want you can come live with me. We have a spot at the house for you."

after a few minutes Demyx spoke up."Ummm...Zex we need to get going, like now."

Zexion turned only see Sephiroth and Lulu walking up toward the room. The teen got up and lightly kissed Riku's forehead again. "I have to go, but I'll come back to visit."

The couple walked out of the room just as Lulu and Sephiroth walked up. Sephiroth took one look at Zexion and sneered. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"We were just leaving," Zexion said walking away and Demyx followed.

Sephiroth reached out and grabbed Zexion's shoulder holding him back. Demyx eyes flashed red as he punched the man.

"Don't ever let me see you touch him again." Demyx growled. "I don't want to see you anywhere near him."

"Demyx, come on lets just leave," Zexion said tugging on Demyx's arm.

The blonde looked over at the younger boy and nodded. They walked outside and to Demyx's car. They got in and Demyx started the car. "Zexion."

"What?" Zexion said cracking open his book.

"You want to go home and watch a movie or something?" Demyx asked, driving out of the parking lot.

"Sure,"

Demyx glanced over at the younger teen. "Zex, are you ok?"

Zexion put his book down. "Yeah, I'm fine why?"

Demyx laid his hand lightly on Zexion's wrist. "It's just I get very worried about you, and I'm afraid that you might…you know what never mind."

"If you have something to say then just say it."

"No never mind," Demyx said, taking his hand off of Zexion's wrist. "You know your birthday's coming up, what do you want?"

"I already have him," Zexion replied.

Demyx smiled but a strange sadness came over his eyes. "That's sweet."

"Don't get all sappy on me,"

"I'm not, I was just saying that was sweet."

"And we're defiantly NOT watching a romance movie," Zexion stated.

"Why your probably just gonna read a book anyways," Demyx said. "You read too much."

"I know," Zexion said placing a hand on Demyx's leg. "But it's good to have at least one intelligent person in the house."

"Hey!" Demyx intoned. "That's not funny."

Lighten up Demyx, I was just joking,"

"I know." Demyx said. "I know."

They drove the rest of the way home in silence. When they got home they walked to their room, since Axel was fast asleep on the couch. As they past the other couples room they noticed that Roxas had put a sign on that door, telling Axel to keep out. Demyx laughed and Zexion rolled his eyes.

Axel needs to stop being such an asshole or they should just break up," Zexion muttered under his breathe as he sat down on the bed.

"Don't worry they'll be fucking again real soon, like they always do," Demyx said. "Hey you want some ice cream, I think theirs some still left?"

"Sure," Zexion replied. "Get some vodka while you're at it."

Demyx returned a minute later with two bowls of ice cream and a bottle of vodka. He handed a bowl of vanilla ice cream and the vodka to Zexion. He sat his down on the bedside stand and walked over to the movie shelf. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care,"

"Well, how about Batman Begins?"

"You know I can't say no to Batman,"

"Batman it is then,"

Demyx put the DVD in and sat down next to Zexion and picked up his ice cream. He started the movie. After a few minutes they finished their ice cream. Zexion looked over at Demyx, who had some stray ice cream on him, so he leaned over and licked it off. Demyx kissed the younger teen, pulling him close Zexion flinched slightly, but it went unnoticed by both of them. Zexion straddled Demyx and deepened their kiss, gently sliding his tongue in the blonde's mouth. Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion, as they continued to kiss. Zexion gripped Demyx's waist with one hand, as the other roamed under the blonde's shirt. Zexion moaned as he hungered for more of Demyx, everything that had happened earlier was forgotten. They stopped when the need for air became too much.

But Zexion didn't stay still for too long. He kissed Demyx again, trailing kisses down to his neck. He bite down on the blondes neck, leaving a mark. He kissed Demyx on the lips again and started to pull up the blonde's shirt, until they heard the front door slam shut. They stopped and Zexion got off of Demyx, just as they heard Roxas start to yell at Axel. Zexion mentally cursed himself. 'I was just raped, I shouldn't be acting like this.'

"What the hell!" Demyx groaned. "They can't stop fighting for one day can they."

Zexion cringed at the sound of something being thrown against a wall. "I just hate fighting."

"It's because of Lulu and Sephiroth isn't it?" Demyx asked. Zexion nodded. "Zex, what exactly happened back then?"

Zexion looked up at Demyx and kissed him gently. "One day, I'll tell you. I promise."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**omg! i'm sorry for the long wait**

**my co-writer and i both got major writer's block and couldn't think of anything**

**this chap was gonna be a bit longer but i decided to cut some and put it in later**

**&& i once agian have writer's block and can't think**

**any ideas (&& be nice please) let me know**

**ok laterz**


	11. TAke Me Away

Chapter 10: Take Me Away

For the next two weeks, Zexion barley went to school. He mostly hung out at the Twilight Library in the daytime and went to Demyx's gigs at night. Axel and Roxas were still fighting a lot. So Friday after a really bad fight that involved breaking up, Zexion took Roxas to the mall, while Demyx took Axel to the arcade.

Roxas and Zexion walked onto Hot Topic. As they walked over to the clearance rack, they began to talk, since Roxas had cooled down a bit. "So now you guys don't have a drummer right?"

"No, Xig called and said he wanted to spend more time with Marluxia," Roxas said looking at a pair of chained pants. "Too bad Marluxia doesn't stay with one guy for long."

"That's Demyx's brother for you," Zexion said looking at a Korn shirt.

"Hey Zex, you know how tot play…."

"I'm NOT joining the band," Zexion shot out. "Get Axel to do it, he's better than me."

"Zex! No offense but an we NOT talk about Axel today?" Roxas asked.

Zexion looked over at the blonde. "As you wish."

"Thank you," Roxas said spotting the hair dye. "Hey, didn't you say that you wanted to dye your hair again?"

"Yeah, back to my natural," Zexion replied scooting over to where Roxas was standing. "Why?"

"Because I found it," The blonde replied holding up a box of lilac colored hair dye. "Hmmm. Maybe I should dye my hair too."

"Roxas, sweetie," Zexion said, laying his hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Don't, I like your blonde hair. You look cute."

"Your only saying that cause you like blondes."

"True, I like blondes but I can't imagine you with a different hair color."

"Fine."

They left the store after spending after spending nearly $200 there (all of their families are rich.) They went to a few more stores, spending even more money. After shopping for 3 hours they went to the food court and got some food. Sitting down at a table they began to eat.

Roxas pulled up his sleeves so he could eat, when Zexion noticed scars running up his arm. The blonde realizing his mistake went to cover his arms up. But Zexion was faster and grabbed his arm. "Roxas, you're not cutting too. Please tell me your not."

"You do it," Roxas shot out, pulling out of Zexion's grasp.

"Yes, we've established that fact that I cut myself years ago, but that doesn't mean that you can cut too," Zexion stated.

"I've tried to stop, but it didn't work. I tried to quit a lot of things. I've tried to quit smoking and drinking, I've tried to stop cutting, I've even tried to quit Axel," Roxas said as a tear fell from his eye. "I've tried, but somehow, I just go back to all of it."

"Roxas, it's sad that both of us are suffering from the same thing?" Zexion asked.

"What being raped?"

"Yeah, which reminds me. That day I told everyone, why did you act like I didn't know of your past, or you knew of mine?"

"We never told anyone else until that day, did we?" Roxas said. "That and Cloud didn't know that I told anyone. I don't know, I just didn't think you wanted everyone to know that I only told you and you only told me."

"Oh yeah, Roxas you truly are the best friend a person can ask for," Zexion admitted.

"Yeah, you know maybe we should get out of here," Roxas said. "Just the two of us. You know like some kind of vacation. Hollow Bastion gets kinda boring."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeah, no boyfriends, no nothing,"

"Were would we go?"

"I don't know," Roxas said. "What about Halloween Town since it's your hometown, or maybe Destiny Island, Or Twilight Town, or…"

Zexion smirked. "Roxas, sweetie, your talking too much."

"I know,"

"But, I think going on a vacation with my best friend maybe what I need right now," Zexion said leaning across the table and gently kissing Roxas. "A vacation sounds perfect."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah."

"Ok, let's get out of here," Zexion said getting up and grabbing his stuff. "Where do you want to go now?"

"Well, come to think about," Roxas said grabbing his shopping bags. "I haven't gone to see Riku yet."

Zexion paused. "Then we can go to see him."

They headed to Zexion's purple corvette and headed to the hospital. They got there and headed to Riku's room. But when that got there, they stopped in their tracks, shocked by what they saw. Inside Riku's room, there was teenager with gravity defying, brunette hair, leaning down and kissing Riku's forehead.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**sorry long wait i know that.**

**anyways, there seems to be something going on between Zexion and Roxas. I wonder what? (hehe I know)**

**but who did they see in Riku's room i wonder?**

**so there's the chap, hopefully i get it updated again soon.**

**My girlfriends helping me out with the story abit.**

**laterz**


	12. Cat and Mouse

Chapter 11: Cat and Mouse

Roxas was about to storm into the hospital room, but Zexion pulled him back. "Let me go, I'm gonna kill him!"

Zexion put his hand over Roxas' mouth. "Shh…listen."

They stood back and looked into the room, listening to every word being said. Roxas' anger began to boil more as he stood there.

"Riku, I finally managed to come and see you, but your still asleep," Sora said. "I wanted to apologize for breaking it off last year, just because of what happened to me. Just wake up soon, Love, please just wake up."

The teen took a seat in the chair next to Riku's bed. He watched Riku for a moment before placing his head in his hands. Zexion turned to Roxas. "Stay here for a moment."

"But-"

"Stay," Zexion growled. He walked into his brother's room, making Sora look at him.

Sora jumped up. "Zexion!!!…. Umm…. You didn't hear that did you?"

"Hear what?" Zexion asked as he walked over to Riku.

"Nothing…"

"Sora, what are you doing here?"

Sora looked down. "I came to…I came to see Riku."

Zexion nodded. "Because your in love with him."

Sora's head snapped up. "Hey, you said you didn't hear anything!!!"

"No, I just happened to of overheard," Zexion said. "So did your brother."

Sora's eyes widened. "No…"

Roxas walked into the room. "Why? Why did you fucking lie to us?"

Sora looked down ashamed. "I…I can't tell you that now."

Sora turned to leave but Roxas grabbed his arm. "No, you're talking."

"I can't!" Sora said. "Especially here…"

"Sora," Zexion called out, turning to face them. "Wait a minute and I'll take you to my house and you can tell us there, how about that?"

Sora glanced at Roxas and nodded. "Fine."

Zexion leaned down and whispered something in Riku's ear before gently kissing his forehead. He looked back at the twins. "Come on let's go."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**i know LONG update**

**i got the rest of the story written out**

**all i have to do is type it up**

**&& yes Sora was faking all along**

**you'll find out later in next chap**

**laterz**

** sorry again about the long update**


	13. Cleanin' Out My Closet

Chapter 12: Cleanin' Out My Closet

Roxas sat down on the couch when they got back to the house. He motioned for Sora to sit. The brunette sat down next to his brother, as Zexion leaned against a wall.

"Sora, what's been going on?" Roxas asked. "Why have you been lying and acting the way you do?"

"He was still after me," Sora answered in a whisper.

"Who was after you?"

"Sephiroth, He was trying to get to me again," Sora explained. "So I broke off the relationship that I had with Riku and started to act like a homophobe."

Zexion froze. "I wasn't the only one…"

Sora looked over at him. "What?"

"Sephiroth is still after me," Zexion replied. "Continue please."

Sora looked away again. "He raped me again last year, so I broke it off with Riku and started to o to church again. And he did what i was hoping he do, he left me alone."

"So, you acted that way to protect yourself," Roxas said, glancing at his brother. "You did it so he wouldn't hurt you again."

Sora nodded as tears escaped his eyes. "The thing I regret the most is breaking it off with Riku. I love him, I really do. He was everything to me."

"My brother, he told me that he loved you, but he could never have you again," Zexion said, looking out the window. "When I asked him what he meant by again, he went all quiet and wouldn't tell me. He said that last year. All I knew was that you two used to be best friends."

Sora nodded. "I dated him for three years, before I broke it off."

Roxas looked at his twin. "Surprisingly, I don't blame you for what you did, but you didn't need to be so damn mean to me."

A tear ran down Sora's cheek. He wiped it away, as he began to talk. "Roxas, I'm sorry for how I treated you and everyone else. I didn't want to trust me I never wanted to."

"Sora, I forgive you,"

The brunette smiled and hugged his brother. "Thank you Roxas, it won't happen again."

Zexion looked over at them. "Sora, my brother's awake. Tomorrow you should just go talk to him. Though I think he heard everything you said."

"What do you mean he's awake!"

"He's been awake for days. I was the only one they contacted, so they told me," Zexion replied. "I probably should of said something."

"Why, I don't even know why I went there today," Sora said, bowing his head. "He probably hates me."

"He loves you Sora, that I can tell," Zexion said.

"Fine, tomorrow then," Sora said standing up. "I should probably start heading back home, before dad starts getting worried.

"Sora,"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Why don't you stay here for the night and we can go see Riku together?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded. "I guess."

"You can take the spare room, the asshole sleeps on the couch," Roxas declared. "And by asshole, I mean Axel."

"You must of broken up with him."

Roxas nodded. "This is the last time too."

They walked down the hall to the spare bedroom, talking like they used too, though Zexion noticed they were still holding a lot back. Zexion sighed and retreated to the bedroom and waited for Demyx to get back home. He sat down on the bed, thinking about Demyx. He pulled up his shirtsleeve, looking at the scars that decorated his arm.

"I think maybe it time for me to turn my life around, and start living again."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**here's the next chapter**

**i'll get the last couple of chapters typed up and posted soon.**

**laterz**


	14. Inside Out

Chapter 13: A Place For My Head

Chapter 13: Inside Out

Zexion awoke the next day, and felt an arm wrapped around him. He turned over and saw Demyx lying next to him. 'I must've fallen asleep before he got home.'

He lightly kissed Demyx's forehead, before gently shaking him awake. "Demyx, get up."

Demyx's eyes flickered open, and smiled lightly at the other. "Mmm…good morning love."

"Good morning to you to," Zexion replied running his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Get up, I want to take you somewhere."

Demyx cocked his head confused. "Why?"

"Because, I want to move on with my life, and I want you to help," Zexion replied, getting off the bed and walking to the dresser. "I think…I think that I want to turn in Sephiroth."

Demyx's eyebrows shot up. "You do?"

"Yeah, and I think i want to talk to the others so that Sephiroth can stop hurting people," Zexion explained. "He needs to be stopped, so will you help me?"

Demyx stared at Zexion in amazement before slowly nodding. "Yeah, I will." 

"Good, now get and get ready," Zexion said, as he got off the bed and walked tot eh closet to pick something out to wear. "I need Sora and Roxas' help as well."

"Sora? Why him?"

Zexion stopped "Because he's not that different from us, and he's already here,"

"Oh yeah, that's right, they explained everything last night," Demyx said, getting off the bed. "When we got back home."

"Where'd you go?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you take him?"

Demyx turned away, "Umm….a movie."

"You took him to the bar didn't you?"

"Yes…."

"I thought so, I took Roxas, to the mall,"

Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist. "That's because you're mall junkies."

Zexion turned around and kissed Demyx softly. "That we are."

Zexion kissed Demyx again, lightly biting his lip. He ran his hands down to the blonde's hips. They continued to kiss, Zexion gripping Demyx's hips tightly. Demyx's lips traveled down to Zexion's neck, lightly biting down. Just as Demyx was about to remove Zexion's shirt, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Zex, you up?" Roxas called as he opened the door. His eyebrows went up as he saw how close the couple was. "Should I come back later?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and took a step away from Demyx. "What do you want Roxas?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that Sora and I were off to see Riku," he replied. "And I didn't know if you wanted to come or not."

"Well, I was planning on doing something else, but you and Sora could help with that,"

"Oh, and that would be?"

"I want to turn in Sephiroth,"

Roxas paused for a minute, before speaking. "Are you sure, I mean..."

"Yes, I'm sure about it,"

"Then, I'll help you, and I get Sora and Cloud to help as well,"

"Thanks Roxas,"

"Yeah,"


	15. Justify

Chapter 14: Justify

Chapter 14: Justify

So here they were at the police station, the entire group, well all except Riku. They were waiting for Officer Auron, a good friend of theirs and Zexion's uncle.

"Well, Zexion what trouble have you gotten yourself into now," The distinct voice of his uncle said.

Zexion looked up from his book. "Why do you always ask that?"

"No reason, ok kids come with me, I'll sort out whatever has happened," Auron said as he motioned for them to come into his office. He waited for all of them to settle before speaking. "So, what happened that you need me specifically?"

Well, one you're my uncle and I trust you," Zexion replied. "And two, because I know you've done a lot of these cases before."

"What kind of case?"

"Rape cases," Zexion bluntly said. "That's what."

"Ok, who got raped?" Auron asked.

"I was, along with Cloud, Roxas, and Sora," Zexion replied. "Riku only got molested."

"WHAT!! WHO DID IT!!" Auron yelled.

"Sephiroth," The group answered.

"Oh, I knew your mother made the wrong choice by marrying him," Auron fumed. "God, what else has that bastard done?"

"He abused everyone," Zexion said.

"Ok, well, I WILL get this handled," Auron said. "He will be put in jail for a VERY long time. I get the court date set and you can all get the chance to testify against him."

Zexion nodded. "Good, Thanks Uncle Auron."

"Your welcome kid,"

They all left the station and headed off to Steak and Shake for some lunch. Zexion looked around to his friends as they sat waiting for their lunch after ordering. He caught Demyx's eye and smiled, before speaking. "I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you or anyone else. Thanks everyone, for everything. I can finally break free from the life that I once had, and start with the new one. One free of Sephiroth and of the cutting."


	16. Epilouge: A New Beginning

Epilogue: A New Beginning

It's been almost three years since Zexion has stopped cutting himself and started living his life right. Almost two weeks after he had went to his uncle at the police station; there was a trial that convicted Sephiroth to life in prison. Everyone had testified against him. The next day, Zexion's mother committed suicide. The police report said that Saix found here on the bathroom floor, an empty painkillers bottle and a bottle of vodka next to her lifeless body.

Sora had come out to the entire school, saying that he was gay and dating Riku. Saix apologized, and was slowly accepted back into the group. Cloud and Squall graduated early. That exact day Squall proposed to Cloud whom happily accepted. Their now married and living in Radiant Garden. Roxas had moved away from Hollow Bastion and back to Twilight Town. He was dating his friend Hayner. He made sure to keep contact with everyone, especially Zexion. Axel had moved as well, to Oblivion, with his new boyfriend. No one but Demyx really knows what he's up to these days.

And as for Demyx and Zexion, they moved to Halloween Town. Zexion had wanted to move back to his hometown for a while now. Zexion had made it big as an author. His first hit was a story based off of his life. It sold more than a million copies the first month of the release. He was now writing some Vampire series that was very popular as well. Demyx had given up the band and was now a solo artist, who was working on his sophomore album. Just the month before, Demyx popped the question to Zexion who accepted, so they were both working on the wedding plans.

So here Zexion sat reflecting on his life, as he sat on the couch with his laptop on his lap. Demyx was next to him his head on the other's shoulder. 'Yep,' Zexion thought, intertwining his fingers with the blonde's. 'Nothing like before. This is defiantly the life I want now.'

* * *

**FINALLY!! the story is done**

**I just typed up these last three chapters last night**

**so I had to post them today**

**anyways, thanks to all my readers reviewers**

**laterz**


End file.
